A Christmas special
by xXShadowNinjaXx
Summary: Naruto didnt believe in christmas cheer. But one paink haired ninja changed his mind


A Christmas special

It was the night before Christmas, and all of the good little boys and girls were awaiting for Santa's arrival. It was such a joyous time, even the villains of Konoha were busy spreading Christmas cheer. Itachi and Kisame were handing candy and wishing great Christmas cheer to all of the little boys and girls who pasted by them. Zabuza and Haku were decorating their lovely home, and even Madaara joined up with Sasori and Deidara singing Christmas carols to the Elders of Konoha. Everything was bright and dandy in the village. But aside form the Christmas joy, one boy downed the spirit of Christmas with hatred. That boy was Naruto. He despised the Christmas Holidays with every fiber of being. He hated to see so many people get all excited over a fictional character such as Santa Claus. He had no reason to be happy so why should any one else be happy. Just as he began to leave the Ramen Shop, Konohamaru skipped by him.

"Merry Christmas boss" said Konohamaru.

" Whatever" said Naruto.

"awww Come on boss it's Christmas" replied Konohamaru.

" So" Naruto replied back.

"Naruto I swear sometime I just don't know what to do with you" said Konohamaru.

"Just leave me alone" said Naruto.

"Whatever" said Konohamaru as he walked away.

Naruto looked at the ground as he began to walk. The reason he hated Christmas is because he never had anyone to share the joy with. He had no parents and everyone though that he was an idiot. He didn't know what it felt like to be loved by another person. Just before he turned the corner Kakashi interrupted him.

"Merry Christmas Naruto" greeted Kakashi

"Yeah Yeah" replied Naruto.

"What's the matter Naruto" asked Kakashi.

" You wouldn't understand" Naruto said grimly.

"If you say so, but I came to let you know that The Fifth Hokage would like to speak to you" Kakashi replied back.

"Alright, I'll be there" Naruto said in a bland voice.

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto began to walk to Tsunade's office hoping that whatever Tsunade had planned for him would take his mind off of this ridiculous holiday. Fifteen minutes pasted and Naruto was in the Hokage's office. As he opened the door, the smell of Christmas cheer was heavy in the air. Naruto's stomach began to churned violently.

"O Naruto come here" Tsunade said.

"So What's the mission" Naruto asked.

"This is a Rank S mission" replied Tsunade.

"Really" Naruto said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"This a mission that only you can fulfill" said Tsunade.

"Wooooooo" Naruto said as he jumped with excitement.

"You are going to be Konoha's Secret Santa this year" said Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Naruto shouted with his happiness defeated by disappointment.

"I sure am" said Tsunade.

"But you know that I despise Christmas" Naruto.

"And that's why I assigned you to be Santa this year" said Tsunade.

"Man this sucks" said Naruto as he left with an ANBU agent to go get fitted for the red suit.

A few minutes pasted and Sakura walked into the Hokage's office.

"Merry Chirstmas Fifth Hokage" said Sakura.

"Merry Christmas to you to Sakura" said Tsunade.

"So did you wish for this Christmas" asked Sakura.

"All the sake that I could drink" Tsunade replied as she chuckled.

"That figures" said Sakura.

"That's why we have Holidays like this, to share laughs and drink" said Tsunade.

"I guess" said Sakura.

"And what did you wish for" asked Tsunade.

"I wished that Naruto would notice me" said Sakura.

"What!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"I just wish that he would feel the same way about me as I do about him" said Sakura.

"Well what would you say if I could make that a possibility" offered Tsunade.

"Really how" said the intrigued Sakura.

"Well the truth is that Naruto is playing Santa this year" Tsunade replied.

"Really" said Sakura with stars in her eyes.

"Yes" stated Tsunade.

"But wait, how is that going to make him notice me" asked Sakura.

"Just leave that to me" said Tsunade.

"Oh, Thank you Tsunade-hime" said Sakura.

"Hurry you've a lot of things to do before midnight arrives" said Tsunade.

"Oh Yes, Thanks again Tsunade" said Sakura

"Oh! and Sakura said Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" said Sakura.

"Make Naruto love the sprit of Christmas

Sakura could only chuckle as she walked out of Tsunade's office. A few moments passed by and Naruto arrived back into Tsunade's office. Tsunade began to chuckle as Naruto stood there in the big red suit. Naruto could only look at Tsunade with disgust as her laughter grew louder and louder clearly stating that he looked like a complete fool.

"Okay Naruto here the list of all the good little boys and girls" Tsunade said as she began to unwind the never ending list of names of people in the village. Naruto had began to become more and more agitated with each flip of the long sheet of paper.

"Are you serious" said Naruto.

"Yep" said Tsunade.

"Man this is some bullshit" mumbled Naruto.

"What was that" said Tsunade as her voice became grim.

"Nothing" said Naruto as he feared Tsunade would punch him.

"Okay, here are all of the people you need to visit" said Tsunade as she handed him the list.

"Naruto quickly scanned through the list, noticing that everyone had material possessions by their names except Sakura.

"Hey Grandma, I think you age is catching up with you" said Naruto.

"WHAT!" shouted Tsunade as she pounded her fists into the desk.

"You forgot to put an item by Sakura's name" said Naruto.

"I did that for a reason you idiot" Tsunade said angrily.

"For what reason is that" Naruto pondered.

"Don't worry, just do the regular Santa routine and she'll take care of the rest" said Tsunade with a sly smirk on her face.

"Whatever" said Naruto.

"You should go get some rest, you've got a big night ahead of you" replied Tsunade.

"Yeah I guess" said Naruto as he headed out of the door.

Meanwhile in the world of Sakura Haruno, she was busy cleaning the house for Naruto's arrival. Everything had to go perfectly on to night of all nights. Finally after so many years of hiding her feelings for Naruto, she would be able to express the love she had for him. "Okay everything look good" Sakura said to herself as she took pride in her work. After that Sakura stood at her balcony patiently waiting for the sun to set. She waited and waited for what seemed like forever. Soon her patience was rewarded as the sun finally began to dissappear behind the snow-capped mountains. Sakura took this opportunity to go and get freshened up. Meanwhile on the other side of town, Naruto slowly began to awake to the sound of his alarm clock. As he turned over to his dresser to shut off the alarm clock, he found a note next to it.

The note read:

"_To make your job a little easier, I have ordered ANBU to cast a sleeping genjutsu over Konoha. This will enable you to get the job faster and you will have more time to see what Sakura wants with you. Don't late. Remember you should never keep a woman waiting"._

_Tsunade._

In typical fashion, Naruto tossed the note casually aside as he got ready for the agonizing journey ahead of him. A couple minutes pasted and Naruto was now ready to play Konoha's Santa. As he got on top of the roof he notice that his surroundings started to become fuzzy. "This must be the genjutsu that Tsunade was talking about" said Naruto as he released it. After releasing the genjutsu, Naruto headed to Tsunade's office to pick up the bag of Christmas gifts. As Naruto hopped from roof to roof, he could sense everyone was fast asleep. A few more minutes pasted and Naruto arrived at Tsunade's office. As he walked the hall, he could smell a strange hint of shame and lust linger in the air. As he got closer to the door, could only guess why he smelled these strange sickly smells in the air. He opened that door and got the answer to his question. There was Tsunade and Jiraiya knocking back some shots of sake, clearly stating that they were about to "catch-up" on old times. To get their attention Naruto loudly cleared his throat.

"Oh!, it's you" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya could only snicker as he stared at Naruto.

"Where's the bag" asked Naruto.

"Behind the desk, and hurry will you" said Tsunade.

"Sure" said Naruto in a angry tone.

As asked Naruto didn't waste another minute in the office. He quickly grab the sack and hurried out of Tsunade's office. As he walked out of the office, Naruto took a deep breath of the cold night air and began his journey. He stopped from house to house making the dreams of the children become a reality. He was scatter all over town, dropping off gifts to people he knew and people he didn't know. It had brought much sickness to his heart knowing that he would be praised in the morning by every boy and girl in the village. A hour and thirty minutes pasted and Naruto was on his second to last house. It was his favorite follower's house, Konohamaru. Naruto quickly dropped of his gift and headed to Sakura's house. As he got closer to her house, Naruto continued to wonder about what Tsunade said. "Well I guess I'll find out soon" Naruto said as he landed on her roof. He slowly slipped down the chimney to keep the noise to a minimum. As he landed on the floor he was startled to find Sakura sitting on the sofa.

"Sa..Sakura what are you doing up" Naruto stammered.

"I've been waiting for you to come over here" Sakura said as she began to advance to Naruto.

"Hey there something I want to ask you" said Naruto shakily.

"And what is that Naruto" asked Sakura as she was now in his face.

" I was wondering what you wanted me for" said Naruto.

"Maybe this will explain" Sakura said as she grabbed his face pulling it closer to hers. Naruto's had become completely frozen as Sakura connected their lips together in a deep kiss. Naruto couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. Of all people to kiss him, it couldn't be Sakura. After a few moments. Sakura broke the kiss between the two. Sakura began to blush as she stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes. Naruto quickly got the idea as he had some how broken himself from his frozen state.

"But Saku…." said Naruto before he was cut-off by Sakura's finger.

"Naruto I want you" said Sakura with lust evident in her voice.

Naruto connected their lips in a deeper and more passionate kiss than the first one. He didn't waste a minute quickly prying open Sakura's mouth, meshing her warm tongue with his equally warm tongue. Sakura loved the feeling of Naruto's soft warm tongue sliding along hers. He slowly wriggled is tongue around tasting the walls of her mouth. He then retracted his tongue allowing Sakura to enter his mouth and do the same. The sensation he felt so foreign to him. He couldn't begin to understand what he was feeling. After a few minutes of kissing, Naruto picked Sakura off the floor and carried her to the sofa, nibbling on her neck in the process. Sakura loved this sudden explosion of pleasure that shrouded her.

"Naruto ha..harder…bite me harder" Sakura moaned.

Naruto obeyed Sakura's request and bite a little harder. With each bite placed on her neck, Sakura's breaths became heavier and more labored as her grip tightened around his neck. The sounds coming from her were so distant yet so pleasing to Naruto's sensitive ears. Sakura began to undress Naruto sliding the red coat off of him exposing his fishnet shirt. Naruto slowly rubbed his hand up and down her thighs which made her muscles relax. She then tugged on his belt ordering Naruto to take off his pants. Naruto hovered over Sakura's body assisting her in the removal of the thick heavy red pants, leaving him in his boxers. Standing simply in boxers and fishnet shirt, Sakura couldn't help but to gaze at Naruto's well formed majestic body. Now it was Sakura's turn as Naruto began gripping the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down her. She wiggled her body to aid Naruto as he pulled the dress down her shoulders. As Naruto starred at Sakura's perfect bust, he felt a unfamiliar surge of energy flush through his body. An electrical charge if you could call it that. He starred at her breast, then lifted his eyes to meet hers. His blue sapphire eyes could clearly see the lust that clouded her green emeralds.

"Sakura" Naruto's husky voice trailed.

"Narut please take me" Sakura answered him.

Naruto then took his eyes off of hers and dove into her chest, passing his tongue in between the crease of her chest and sucking on the side of both breast. Sakura grabbed Naruto's head and pushed it further into her chest, begging him to suck and bite harder. Naruto reached for the hook of her red bra, quickly undoing it. He backed away from her beautiful bust to pull the unnecessary piece of clothing off. He quickly took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, squeezing the other harden nipple delicately with his free hand. A moan slowly vibrated it's way through Sakura's throat as she threw her head back. He picked her up off the sofa only to switch there vertical position to a horizontal one with him on top. As he laid her back on the soft cushions of the sofa, he took off his fishnet shirt and slid the rest of her dress down her long slender legs exposing her matching panties. He laid back on top of her, trailing kisses from her breast to her neck, sucking on some occasions. He slowly hovered his wandering hand over her crotch, lightly rubbing her heat. Naruto could feel Sakura's body begin to tense up under his. As his reward, Sakura softly moaned his name. She loved the sensation that traveled up and down her spine as Naruto slowly caressed her inner thighs. It was like a burning sensation that felt very pleasurable. Naruto then slipped his hand into Sakura panties feeling her bear jewel. Sakura jumped as she felt Naruto's warm fingers slowly slide up and down at her opening. She bit her lips as he circled her clit with his thumb. Naruto then slid Sakura's red soaked panties down her legs. Sakura stared at Naruto rubbing her nipples in anticipation. She spread her luscious leg to give Naruto a better view of her soaked pussy. Naruto slowly used his tongue to lick up some of the moister that had accumulated around Sakura's outer lips. Sakura skipped breaths as she felt a shot of heat ventured up her spine, with each pass of Naruto's tongue. Naruto then inserted two fingers into Sakura's pussy.

"Ahh Nar Naruto" moaned Sakura as Naruto slowly began to thrust his fingers in and out of her. The burning sensation that lay in Sakura slowly began to build into a fire, swirling in the pit of her stomach. Naruto continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Sakura's moist cave gaining speed. Sakura could feel the burning sensation inside her abdomen reach the breaking point. She to hold it back, but her efforts were in vain. Sakura moaned loudly as the liquid fire from her stomach released it's self onto Naruto's fingers. Naruto watched as the thin translucent liquid coated his fingers. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked Sakura's cum off his fingers. He then climbed back up to Sakura. He connected their lips in a deep kiss. Sakura could taste herself as their tongues laid on top of one another.

"Naruto I want you inside of me" moaned Sakura.

"Okay" said Naruto as he broke the kiss.

Naruto lifted his body to position himself. Sakura released a loud gasp as she felt Naruto's hardened member enter her moist cave. Naruto began to thrust in and out of Sakura causing her moans to become louder and filled with is name. He released a groan as he felt the walls of Sakura's pussy tighten around his shaft. Sakura loved the pleasure that Naruto was giving her. She could the feel the fire that lay in her once before slowly build again with each thrust. As Naruto began to gain speed, Sakura felt the fire inside her explode into an inferno, burning her every fiber. Naruto could feel the electrical energy inside of him grow into a high voltage storm, sending strong electrical currents through his body. With each thrust, Sakura dug her manicured nails into Naruto skin, moaning his name, begging him to go deeper inside of her. The deeper Naruto went inside of Sakura, their sensations began to clash, meshing into a swirling electrical inferno. Their bodies coved in a thin sheathe of sweat, Naruto and Sakura could feel their times fast approaching. With one final thrust, Naruto injected his seed into Sakura, with her second orgasm quickly following.

"Naruto I love you" said Sakura out of breath.

"I love you to Sakura" said Naruto.

As Naruto rested his head on her chest, Sakura twiddled her fingers in the tangled blonds hair.

"O Naruto" said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura" said Naruto.

"Merry Christmas" said Sakura.

"Merry Christmas" said Naruto.

With a final kiss, the two cuddled their arms around each others body and drifted into a love filled sleep.

* * *

AN: Please review the story.


End file.
